Sin
by xxdeath.by.chocolatexx
Summary: The seven sins, one chapter per sin, one pairing per chapter...who's going to hell? COMPLETE
1. Wrath

**Wrath**

_You give me the anger.  
You give me the nerve.  
Carry out my sentence.  
While I get what I deserve._

- "Sin" - Nine Inch Nails

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What to do when you love someone so much that you can't even stand it?

What to do when that person loves someone else?

I hated that Potter boy, for everything he ever did.

I hated him and his cronies for cursing me every chance they got, and I hated how inflated his head seemed to be.

But most of all, I hated him for taking her away from me.

How could she leave me to rot away, every moment, every day.

I was nothing without her.

How could she do this to me?

I loved her so much, truly I did.

From the day we met, the day I had the courage to talk to people who weren't in my family.

And the day I told her she was a witch, how she stared into my eyes for the longest time, as if I was something that could be loved, instead of the despicable creature that I am today.

The way she didn't care that I had no proper clothing, that I wasn't "cool", like the stupid Potter boy.

Maybe it's my fault, in a way.

I did call her a mudblood, I don't know what made that come out of my mouth.

I don't know what kept me from thinking of her that way either.

It wasn't as if she was pure, like my friends.

She was related to those idiot muggles, like my idiot father.

My father who kept me locked away, me being the "freak" that I was.

How I despise those muggles who didn't understand that wizards were the powerful ones.

Like her stupid sister, who kept calling us freaks.

What an idiot. What was her name?

Petunia.

I hate petunias.

But lilies, I love those. The fragrant beauty, so pure, so wonderful.

I love the smell of lilies.

They are exactly like the enticing aroma that surrounds her wherever she goes, a natural perfume.

Until it mingles with the poisoned air that fills Potter's head and floats around him.

Stupid, stupid Potter. Idiot Potter.

How I despise that boy.

I don't even have the heart to call him a man.

I spit at his feet.

Idiot that he is, he deserves it.

His name curls my tongue, and tastes bitter when I say it.

And his idiot friends that he surrounds himself with.

Black, who shamed his honorable family, Lupin, that loser werewolf who almost killed me.

Pettigrew, that boy with no brains.

His brain must contain nothing but air.

Better than Potter, I suppose, whose brain contains noxious fumes.

That toxic waste dump of a boy.

Everything bad in the world must have gone into his making.

Valiant, courageous. Ha! I laugh at the names they call him.

He is a stupid coward, who only saves others to save himself.

How could she love him? How could she?

They will pay for this.

For turning me into this.

They will pay.

**A/N **So for those of you who didn't figure it out, the pairing in this story is Snape/Lily, although I think I made that pretty clear...


	2. Gluttony

**Gluttony**

_You give me the reason.  
You give me control.  
I gave you my Purity.  
My Purity you stole._

- "Sin"- Nine Inch Nails

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She trailed behind me, with a longing look in her eyes.

Her and the rest of the world.

I'm tired of girls, but addicted to them.

Their soft touch, their innocent faces.

Even though they won't get any more than one night from me, they keep coming back.

Even after I push girl after girl out of bed and back to her room, the next one is waiting at my door the day after.

If I was a girl I would hate me, for getting my hopes up and crushing them, smashing their frail, brittle hearts into fragments of innocence lost.

What is it about them that keeps me entertained?

What do they have that I need so desperately?

Addicted, that high I get from their kisses.

Addicted, that feeling I get when running my hands up and down their soft curves that men could never emulate.

I am my own drug dealer, and I get girl after girl into messes, make them swoon with a look in their direction.

I hear their voices in the halls, crooning softly…"Sirius…Sirius…"

I hear stories of girls sobbing in the bathroom after I reject them.

Every single one of them thinks they can change me, that they can somehow make me fall in love with them.

They may be witches, but no magic is that powerful.

It's not like I don't regret being the way I am.

I truly want to change. But addiction is a powerful thing, and I am not ready for withdrawal.

I need something that can take the place of my addiction.

Someone I actually do love, someone who loves me in return.

.They all think I have everything, but in reality I have nothing.

I don't have someone to comfort me, someone to take my blows.

There is probably nobody who would stand up for me, nobody that would fight for me.

I can't say I blame them, I can't think of anyone I would fight for either.

Nobody I would die for.

The day will come when I regret this.

**A/N** yes, I know this is a short chapter. Someday I will probably revise this story, and perhaps I will extend it then...but for now, here you go...


	3. Greed

**Greed**

_Im just an effigy to be defaced.  
To be disgraced.  
Your need for me has been replaced.  
And if I cant have everything well then just give me a taste._

- "Sin" - Nine Inch Nails

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to admit that she caught my eye as she passed me in the halls.

Who would've guessed that the Weasley girl would grow into such a…woman.

Possibly more curvy than any girl in our school, except maybe the mudblood Granger.

I never would have glanced at her twice before this year, but now I found that her red hair danced behind my closed eyes more and more often.

It wasn't as if I liked her, it was more…want.

I wanted her, and I wanted her now.

It was almost a challenge, and I couldn't resist a challenge.

I have never been able to resist challenges.

People might have thought it was a lowering in my standards, Malfoy and the Weasel girl, but I have yet to find a game so appealing.

But of course, somehow the Potter idiot ended up with her.

No matter.

Just makes my prize a little more difficult to get.

I'm not sure if this is what they mean by obsession.

I'm not so obsessed as…longing.

Maybe I'm just bored.

It's been a long time since I had a good fuck, and I'm definitely looking for one.om is

Bored is a horrible thing.

It slowly takes over your mind until the only thoughts that penetrate your head are more thoughts of boredom.

And thoughts of her.

I wouldn't say I'm desperate, I can get whoever I want.

Pretty much the entire school wants me, guys _and_ girls.

I'm not going to pretend I'm not hot, I know I am.

The constant stares from girls and constant glares from guys have assured me that I am better bestowed than most.

It runs in the family.

But somehow, she doesn't seem to notice me.

She is the only one whose head doesn't turn in the halls to look at me.

She is the only one who doesn't come running for my every need.

She is the only girl who didn't swoon at my very glances.

I want her.

And Malfoys _always_ get what we want.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** sorry for another short chapter, but I just couldn't drag this one out any more without sounding boring...


	4. Sloth

**Sloth**

_It comes down to this.  
Your kiss.  
Your fist.  
And your strain.  
It gets under my skin._

- "Sin" - Nine Inch Nails

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione's POV_

We were spending a lazy Saturday together.

I have been waiting for so long for him to make a move.

I wish he'd hurry up already, it was driving me mad watching him sitting there looking at me.

It wasn't like he didn't want to, we had been an item for more than two months now.

This was pathetic though, he hasn't even kissed me yet.

How can I make it clear that I _want_ him to do something, other than stare longingly.

This is his problem, he's always so afraid he's going to mess things up.

He needs to take things into his own hands once in a while, take the initiative.

Not be afraid that he's going to hurt me, or anything like that.

That's why I asked him to spend this Saturday with me.

But apparently my brilliant plan wasn't working, because the most he can do is put his arm around me.

Why is it that every other couple has practically had sex fifteen times, and we are sitting here just looking at each other.

This is stupid.

I have half a mind to just leave and let him stare at thin air, he probably would be too lost to notice.

_Ron's POV_

I can't believe it took me this long to notice how beautiful Hermione is.

I could probably spend an entire day sitting here staring at her wonderful amber eyes.

But in reality, I am desperate to do something with her.

Something more than put my arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

But she's made it pretty clear that she's not ready for that, and I don't want to push her.

I mean, if she wanted it, she'd make a move, right?

She seems to be in another world, just sitting there looking at me.

I wish I could tell what she was thinking…whether she was itching to touch me the way I was dying to touch her.

To run my hand down her smooth face.

And so much more.

Oh, so much more…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Interestingly, this was the possibly the hardest chapter for me to write. "Sloth" doesn't really fit with relationships, so I had to tweak it a little to work. I'm also having trouble with deciding on a pairing to do for "lust". This is going to be the last chapter (save hte best for last), so I want it to be a really interesting pairing that I like, but I'm having issues with that. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know (review! review!). As a forewarning though, I don't do fics with Harry in them, I just don't like him. No Voldemort as well...everything else is fair game... So as you can all see, I'm having issues with making the chapters longer than this. Maybe someday when I do the revision of this story, they will all be lengthened. Maybe…


	5. Pride

**Pride**

_Did you think I wouldn't recognize this compromise.  
Am I just too stupid to realize.  
Stale incense old sweat and lies lies lies_

_-_ Nine Inch Nails - "Sin"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco's POV_

The mudblood said hi to me the other day.

I wonder what's wrong with her, she never used to talk to me before.

Maybe she's finally caught on that I am undeniably hot.

What makes her think she has a chance, I have no idea.

She's a mudblood, and I, I am a Malfoy, the highest of high classes.

What a disgrace.

I won't deny she is very tempting, with her curvy frame, but I will not stoop to that level.

I would have to scourgify my insides after that…how painful.

However, I have the perfect plan to get what I want and humiliate the mudblood at the same time.

It will be a game.

I shall seduce her with my foolproof ways, and she will follow me like I am the pied piper.

Then I shall turn her away, after I get what I want from her.

It's bound to happen sometime, and it will be of no consequence to me.

It is just a quick fuck in my eyes, something for my own personal gain.

But there is still the matter of her being a mudblood.

What will we do about that?

_Hermione's POV_

When did Malfoy turn into such a hottie?

Whenever I see him my heart starts beating faster.

I hate myself for thinking this.

He's a Slytherin, the lowest of low.

And I, I am quite possibly one of the smartest witches this school has ever seen, so I most definitely cannot be seen with that _scum._

And yet, I find myself _wanting_ him.

I have a boyfriend, true, but Ron is so boring, so…unexciting.

I need some change in my life, some risks.

I'm tired of being seen as the good girl who is the top of all her classes, who has nothing better to do than study.

I need a new image, and Malfoy can give me the excitement I need in my life.

I just need to do this in a way that will benefit me while doing absolutely nothing for that scum.

My plan is to seduce him, and he will follow me like a dog following its master.

Then I shall turn him away, after I get what I need.

But there is still the fact that he is a Slytherin.

What will we do about that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **So I know that this format and style was suspiciously similar to the previous chapter ,and I'm sorry about that, but my inspiration was at a low point, so I kind of wanted to finish this chapter as fast as I could, and get it over with. Only two more chapters left!

rapunzel.in.black


	6. Envy

**Envy **

_Your need for me has been replaced.  
And if I cant have everything well then just give me a taste  
- "Sin" - Nine Inch Nails_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seeing the girl that I had watched from a distance for so long, I let out an involuntary gasp.

She had turned into, unmistakably, a woman.

Her figure was developed, and her red hair was so tempting, the way she tossed it over her shoulder.

I have heard rumors, however.

Rumors that she will never be mine.

For she is dating him, Harry Potter.

Yet another thing that he successfully takes away from me.

It burns my eyes to see her, her delicate hand wrapped in his.

To think that it could have been me, if only I had made a move earlier.

He could have been my friend, had he only not taken, bit by bit, every piece of what I had ever wanted.

His false pity makes me cringe, when he mentions the parents that have never quite been mine.

His heroic acts are self promoting, and I have never believed him to be honestly humble.

He _is_ attention seeking, no matter what people may say, and there is never a doubt in my mind that had I been that way by nature, all that is his could have been mine.

Including her.

She whom I follow like a dog follows his master, she whom I cannot resist.

Whenever she blinks at me with her large, amber eyes, I feel something welling up inside me, and I also feel the irresistible urge to throw something at Potter.

I have also heard rumors that she is a slut, sleeping around with Potter, Dean Thomas, even Malfoy.

I don't believe any of these rumors, for there is no way that her perfection could be inclined to do anything bad.

My longing to do something heroic has been almost overwhelming, I want to prove myself to her, to prove that I can be better than Potter.

I want her to see me for who I truly am, a strong, confident man, not a foolish and cowardly boy.

I want her to see my as hers, not as that idiot who melts his cauldron in Potions.

But most of all, I want to hurt Potter, who has taken away so much from me.

I will prove myself, and become a Neville Longbottom to be proud of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** So I know this chapter is pretty short (again), but it took me forever to write, and I feel like I couldn't possibly make it any longer. If you didn't guess, the pairing is Neville/Ginny. I know the lyrics at the top have already been used in a previous chapter, but it's a short song...so I kind of have to repeat stuff. Only one more chapter to go!

rapunzel.in.black


	7. Lust

**A/N FINALLY! The last chapter to this fic that has been drawn out far too long. I apologize a thousand times to all readers that have waited for this. Funny thing is, I haven't even had writer's block. I've been writing a lot lately, but I practically forgot about my fanfiction. I've been writing a lot of original stuff. So, this piece here actually wasn't intended for this fic at all, but then I realized that I really liked it, and it totally worked. Also, since I wasn't writing it for fanfiction originally, it doesn't have a specific pairing. So apologies to all of you who were desperately awaiting my final pairing...but I'm leaving it up to you for this one. And I _finally_ pronounce this story as complete. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but again, I wasn't writing it with this in mind. Perhaps someday I will go back and extend all the chapters of this story, since they all were particularly...succinct.**

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
- Nine Inch Nails - "Closer"

That night was as good as any, even though the couch might have been a bad decision. My back was sore from the arm of the couch, did you not know that I was lying on it? Or did you like the flush of my cheeks when you realized I was in pain?

Maybe I did let you hug me and kiss the base of my neck. Maybe I didn't want you to stop. Maybe the goosebumps on my skin were really from my pleasure.

But too bad it wasn't love.

Lust is a terrible thing, really. It's what makes me keep coming back, every Friday night. I'm giving you a false sense of security, and you're giving me one too. But maybe I won't come next Friday, and what will you do then? Will you still want me, just as badly? Or will you turn me away the next time you see me?

We both know it isn't love.

We are very similar in many ways, perhaps the most intimate of ways. Like how fascinating blood seems to be. You are beautiful in life, imagine how beautiful you will be in death, when the blood stains your face. When your restless eyes are blank, and they fulfill my wishes to look me in the eye.

And even in death, when you are beautiful.

Even then it won't be love.

But at least there will be beauty, if nothing else.

So don't worry, I will be there next Friday. I will still be waiting on your doorstep. I'll be coming every Friday, until I can no longer control these darker desires of mine, and I finally bring my three sided, antique dagger to your house.

And somewhere amidst the thrashing of limbs, there will be a beautiful scream, and it won't be one of happiness. And horror will set across your face, transforming it in those last moments. It will be beautiful.

Too bad it wasn't love.

**A/N So...? What did you think? I'm expanding my boundaries a little with this one, perhaps stepping into the realms of horror a little bit. And, to prompt everyone to review, if you do, I'll respond with a little treat...the pairing I had in mind when I thought about this. **

**rapunzel.in.black**


End file.
